


Coughing Fit [fanart]

by 5pm



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU: everything else is the same but Hanahaki Disease is a thing, Blood, Canon-Typical Disturbing Imagery, Constellations, Coughing, Embedded Images, Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rainbow Bridge, Red String of Fate, Smoking, haemoptysis, lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: Apairof oblivious individuals caught in a coughing fit.ForSeiSub Hanami Exchange 2020, a gift for CJ. Prompt:Hanahaki Disease.(Because of the nature of fictional Hanahaki disease,content warningfor: painful coughing/coughing up blood/breathing problems and disturbing imagery related to things being inside of lungs that really shouldn’t be there (in this case: sakura tree branches, ouch.) If this is something you do not wish to see, please, don't. Stay safe.)Spoilers: for Volume 16
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: SeiSub Hanami Exchange 2020





	1. [colour version]

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on **Tumblr**](https://five-p-m.tumblr.com/post/614493451961171968).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictured: a pair of oblivious individuals caught in a coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to incorporate prompts " _Soulmate AU — artist/writer choice on what kind_ " — hence the red string tied to their little fingers — and " _Cosmos/stars_ " — hence the starry sky.
> 
> Can you see the Ursa Minor with Polaris, the North Star, in the upper left corner?  
> (I was misremembering the North Star as being Hokuto's namesake, that's why there's an emphasis on this star. But if I understand correctly, this was wrong, and Hokuto's name is actually homophonous with Ursa Major, The Big Dipper, (which cannot really be seen in this illustration) in Japanese, oops. Well, I guess, it makes sense for the North Star to be extra bright regardless.)  
> And the small cluster of bluish stars on the right side of the sky is supposed to be the Pleiades, Seven Sisters, "Subaru" in Japanese.
> 
> I actually tried to look up what the November night sky above Tokyo is like (November because that's when Rainbow Bridge took place, right?) and place the big stars and constellations accordingly, but I probably got things wrong.


	2. [details]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough, cough*


	3. [black and white version]




End file.
